


Summer Rain

by Moonmoth



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, F/M, POV Second Person, PWP, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neven and you, in a park, in the rain. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sommerregen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837841) by [Moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth). 



Until a moment ago, the meadow in the park was full of people who enjoyed the sun. Then the rain broke, and everyone quickly grabbed their things and fled. You gathered your blanket and wanted to rush after them, but he grasped your hand and pulled you under a beech tree with spreading branches and dense foliage. Silently you stood side by side and listened to the sound of the rain.

Now it gets quieter. He looks at you, with this promising smile, and puts his big hand on your cheek, stroking his thumb over your lower lip. His face is very close, and for a moment you think it's unfair that a man should have such beautiful eyelashes. He bends down and licks a few drops off your collarbone, instantly raising goosebumps. He sees it and laughs, then pulls you back onto the now deserted meadow. The rain still falling now is fine and warm.

He leads you behind a rhododendron bush and spreads your blanket again. As you settle on it you feel that it’s slightly damp, but it’s better than the wet grass. He pushes you back and is immediately above you, looks at you with this concentrated look.

The rain is gentle but still strong enough that the birds remain silent. It is so quiet that it feels like you're the only people in the world; only now and then you hear drops smacking against leaves.

Neven gently lowers himself onto you, just enough that you feel him properly. His light eyes are greenish today, with a promising glow in them. He brushes his hair behind his ears, but it doesn’t help much: when he bends down to you and puts his lips to yours, you feel the damp tips on your face and neck.

You push your hands into his hair, trying to hold it back a bit. His lips stretch into a grin, then he kisses you again, lets his tongue slide over your lower lip, finally into your mouth. You feel such a longing pull in your stomach that you can hardly breathe, you arch upwards to meet him, want to feel more of him. He wraps an arm around your waist and hugs you tight. Then he lets himself slide to the side, lies half on, half beside you and pushes one leg between yours. He rubs against you, brushes his nose over your neck and your shoulder, humming softly. You can feel that he is already hard.

He pushes the strap of your top aside and licks over your shoulder, collects the drops. "You're obviously already wet," he mutters with a cheeky grin.

"Very funny. Don’t think you can take any shortcuts. "

"Wouldn’t dream of it. I want to hear you moan my name. "

His fingers roam over the piece of skin that is visible above the waistband of your shorts, then slide under your top. The unexpected warmth of his hand on your damp skin sends a shiver down your body. He laughs, blowing warm air onto your shoulder. He likes it when his effect on you is so obvious.

He pushes his hand higher, up under your bra, and strokes the underside of your breast. The touch is almost too gentle for you, you put your hand on his above the fabric and shove it further upward. He understands the signal and closes his big hand on your breast while his tongue pushes into your mouth again. He kisses you until you barely get enough air.

Your hand slides down his back, but there's so much material. Frustrated you tug on it until he takes pity on you and sits up in order to slip off the shirt. He grabs your hands to pull you up, too, takes off your top and opens your bra, pushes the straps down your arms. Involuntarily you look around you.

He puts his fingers under your chin and turns your face back to him. "It doesn’t matter if anyone sees us." He kisses you again, until there’s no room in your head for any thought but him.

He pushes you back onto the blanket and lies down beside you, slips a bit lower and closes his lips around the tip of your breast. You hear yourself inhale sharply as the electric shock runs down between your legs. His hand wanders to your other breast. He licks and sucks on one, rolls the nipple of the other between thumb and index finger until you writhe moaning and sighing and dig your fingers into his hair.

"Neven ..."

It is little more than a rough whisper; you don’t have breath for anything else. He comes back up to you, kisses you briefly on the mouth, then he takes your hand and presses it into his crotch. You take over his rhythm, while Neven opens button and zip of your shorts and pushes his hand in. When his finger slides between your labia, it takes your breath away for a moment. He kisses your open mouth, sucks on your lower lip as he keeps stroking over the spot that makes you see stars.

He rubs against your hand, because you’ve now lost all coordination and can’t do anything anymore. His breath comes hard. Finally he sits up and grabs the waistband of your shorts together with your panties. You lift your hips so that he can take them off you. He puts your clothes to the side, then he pushes your legs apart and kneels between them. He opens his jeans and slides them down his hips a bit without taking them off entirely.

Then he moves over you, takes his cock and slides the tip up and down between your labia a few times before he finally pushes into you, moaning loudly. Usually you like that he is so vocal, but out here you are a bit afraid that someone might hear you.

"Relax," he whispers and kisses your temple. He begins to move slowly, and he feels as overwhelming as always. For a while you can do nothing more than lie there with your eyes closed and enjoy the feeling.

Eventually you blink into the grey sky, then your eyes roam over the tense muscles in his shoulders and upper arms, over the small beads of water that have caught in the fine hairs on his ears. His eyes are closed and the pouting lower lip looks so cute that you lift your head and slightly bite into it. He moans against your mouth, then kisses you hastily before placing his forehead on yours.

Your hands slide onto his back, roam over the velvety skin, pressing into his muscles. He takes it as encouragement, his rhythm gets faster. He props himself up on his hands, constantly changes the angle a bit until he finds that point in you with his cock that makes your eyes roll into your head. He has noticed that this is the exact right spot and abandons all restraint, pushes hard and fast right into that over and over. Now you're getting loud, too, there’s nothing you can do about it.

Drops keep falling on your face because his hair is really wet now, but right now you don’t care. Your hands desperately try to find a hold on his shoulders while he keeps thrusting, breathing heavily.

Just before you climax you grab his hips and arch towards him, and when he presses even deeper into you your orgasm rolls over you so long and so hard that for what feels like eternities your head is filled with nothing but colourful noise. A few hard thrusts more and Neven comes, too, as loudly as ever, it makes you laugh a little.

He lowers himself onto you, you feel his racing heart, then he runs a hand through your hair and kisses you, rubs his nose along your cheek. He gently moves off you and lies down next to you on the blanket, pulling his jeans back up. He turns to you, slips up close and pulls you into his arms. He grabs the hem of the blanket behind him and pulls a corner of it over you. It’s not cold, the air is still warm and humid, but you feel more comfortable that way.

"I’ve always wanted to do that, shag with you outside, in the rain," he whispers in your ear.

"Me too."

"I like the way you think. How fortunate that we met. "

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://itch-for-subotic.tumblr.com/


End file.
